how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/cris
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / cris ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see the Configure script. : "Linux/CRIS Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' CRIS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init General setup *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' ETRAX_CMDLINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Kernel command line" **default "root=/dev/mtdblock3" **: Pass additional commands to the kernel. *'Option:' ETRAX_WATCHDOG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable ETRAX watchdog **: Enable the built-in watchdog timer support on ETRAX based embedded network computers. *'Option:' ETRAX_WATCHDOG_NICE_DOGGY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Disable watchdog during Oops printouts **depends on ETRAX_WATCHDOG **: By enabling this you make sure that the watchdog does not bite while printing oopses. Recommended for development systems but not for production releases. *'Option:' ETRAX_FAST_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Enable ETRAX fast timer API help This options enables the API to a fast timer implementation usingtimer1 to get sub jiffie resolution timers (primarily one-shottimers).This is needed if CONFIG_ETRAX_SERIAL_FAST_TIMER is enabled. *'Option:' PREEMPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Preemptible Kernel **: This option reduces the latency of the kernel when reacting to real-time or interactive events by allowing a low priority process to be preempted even if it is in kernel mode executing a system call. This allows applications to run more reliably even when the system is under load. **: Say Y here if you are building a kernel for a desktop, embedded or real-time system. Say N if you are unsure. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm Hardware setup "Processor type" **default ETRAX100LX *'Option:' ETRAX100LX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ETRAX-100LX-v1 **: Support version 1 of the ETRAX 100LX. *'Option:' ETRAX100LX_V2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ETRAX-100LX-v2 **: Support version 2 of the ETRAX 100LX. *'Option:' SVINTO_SIM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ETRAX-100LX-for-xsim-simulator **: Support the xsim ETRAX Simulator. *'Option:' ETRAX_ARCH_V10 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool default y if ETRAX100LX || ETRAX100LX_V2 default n if !(ETRAX100LX || ETRAX100LX_V2) *'Option:' ETRAX_DRAM_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "DRAM size (dec, in MB)" **default "8" **: Size of DRAM (decimal in MB) typically 2, 8 or 16. *'Option:' ETRAX_FLASH_BUSWIDTH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Buswidth of flash in bytes" **default "2" **: Width in bytes of the Flash bus (1, 2 or 4). Is usually 2. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/cris/arch-v10 *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net : bring in ETRAX built-in drivers Drivers for built-in interfaces *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/cris/arch-v10/drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/base : standard linux drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/mtd *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/parport *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pnp *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/block *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/md *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ide *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/scsi *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ieee1394 *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/message/i2o *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/isdn *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/telephony *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/cdrom : : input before char - char/joystick depends on it. As does USB. : *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/char :source drivers/misc/Config.in *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/media *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/sound *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/cris.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux